


Simon Snow and The Mage's Heir

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: Simon Snow: From the Beginning [1]
Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: 11 year old Simon Snow, First year at watford, Gen, Simon snow and his terrifying power, The Crucible - Freeform, The roommates Anathema, Watford (Simon Snow), updates will be sporadic, will continue tagging as things happen, year 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: Simon doesn't expect anyone to ever see him as anything more than another homeless orphan. Then he goes off in the middle of the night (At least that's what they say) and suddenly there are expectations and prophecies.The Greatest Mage, The Chosen One, Simon Snow.He gets a friend, an evil roommate, and a mentor out of the deal.He's still not sure what exactly is going on.--------I reread Carry On recently (for the 100th time) and decided that I wanted the full 8 years at Watford.So I'm writing them?There will be 7 books for sure and then depending on how that goes I may rewrite Carry On (This also depends on how much I change in the process of writing)Enjoy!?





	1. A Catastrophe

**Simon**

 

   I went to bed like any normal night. But when I woke up screaming the building was blazing around me. I learned later that everyone else had somehow been placed blocks away and I was the only one left in the building, but then the only thing I could think was _make it stop._ The fire went out with a whoosh that made my ears pop and my skin tingle. That morning the Mage showed up.

  
I hadn't moved the rest of that night, just laid on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling and breathing smoke. And so when a face I didn't recognize appeared over me I didn't move right away.  
“I am the Mage,” the man tells me.

  
“Who are you?” he asks, like he knows the answer already and is waiting for me to figure it out.

  
“Simon,” I manage to get out before all the smoke I'd breathed in makes my lungs shake and I cough.

  
“Simon Snow.”

  
The Mage reaches a hand out for me and when I take it he pulls me to my feet.  
“I've been waiting for you, Simon Snow.”

  
“What do you mean?” I asked.

  
The man is smiling and it looks strange on his face, like a baby smiling, the lines don't arrange themselves right. His hand squeezes mine.

  
“You are the most powerful mage to ever walk this earth.” He tells me, like I'm supposed to understand.

  
I pull my hand out of his, anger rising in me (I'm always quick to anger). Who is this strange man coming into my room and spouting nonsense! I've nearly burned to death already today, I don't need crazy people as well. The room is starting to smell more now, and the anger inside of me feels strange, like an itch that keeps building. The man who calls himself a mage starts to look a bit frightened of me.

  
_Let him be._

  
And then I'm a bit afraid of myself. I try to pull it back, to suck it back into me, but I can't stop the power (and I realize that it's power) (some kind of churning power that can cause fires and hurt people and scare crazy men) from rising and it all rushes out of me in a dizzying rush, a wall of heat and the embodiment of anger.

  
When it stops the man is still standing there, unharmed, but the building around me is gone, vaporized and blown away. The expression on the man's face isn't fear anymore, but wonder.

  
“I can help you Simon,” he whispers, “we can teach you to control this.”

  
I'm so shocked that all I can do nod.

  
“Come get in the car, I'll take you to Watford.”


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get our first look at Watford! Make sure to let me know if I ever get anything wrong.

**_Simon_ **

 

    The drive from the children's house to wherever the 'Mage' is taking him is long and quiet. I nearly fall asleep a couple of times, but then I remember the strange man in the car next to me and I jerk awake. I've never trusted strangers, which is probably why nobody ever kept me. It starts to rain about two hours into the drive and I watch the patterns on the window, racing raindrops. I'm so absorbed with outside that it startles me when the man speaks.

  
“You must be confused,” he states, his tone formal.

  
I don't answer, I've learned that adults will usually assume that they're right no matter what you say. Besides, he was right, I'd never been more confused in my life.

  
“Of course you are,” he mumbles almost to himself, “This power you have, it would confuse anyone.”

  
I watch him as he speaks, he is frowning and watching the road. He doesn't even glance my way.

  
“I promise I'll explain it all,” the Mage finally looks at me, “when we get to Watford.”

  
He doesn't speak until we reach the gates.

  
The gates are metal, but made mostly to decorate, not keep people out. On the gates, also made of metal are the words “Magic separates us from the world, let nothing separate us from each other.”  
The whole structure shimmers slightly, and the edges warp if I'm not paying attention. When we pass though them my whole body lights up. I can feel the power rising up inside of me, making it hard to concentrate.

  
“Welcome to Watford School for Mages,” the man tells me, almost shattering the little control I have on the strange fire inside me.

  
We drive up a gentle slope, and everything around us is green. The grass is so alive that I stare at it for a moment and almost miss the drawbridge lowering. There is another wall, this one also encircled by a moat, and through the gap I can see several buildings and more of that green, green grass.

  
I stare and stare and stare.

 

**_The Mage_ **

 

    He's so small. Everything about him is small, from the way he hunches his shoulders to his thin body.  
Simon I've failed. The wonder in his eyes as he looks at my school is pitiable, like he's never seen anything so nice in his life. I wonder if he has.  
He's wary of me, I can tell, he won't let himself fall asleep.  
I'm not sorry for what I've done. There's no way I could have raised him and managed the entire world of mages.  
He looks like her. He has the same bright hair and blue eyes. It's nearly painful to see.  
I couldn't have changed anything, it doesn't matter. He must never know.

 

**_Simon_ **

 

    Everything is old and big. The walls are brick and the towers sag slightly. It's to much to take in, but I try to anyway.  
My sleep deprived brain fixates on strange things, like the colours, and how impossibly alive everything seems.  
Nothing looked like this in the homes, even the people were grey and dull.

  
“It isn't usually this empty,” the Mage says suddenly.

  
I glance at him, but then the buildings catch my eye again.  
The most remarkable building is a white chapel. It's turrets reach higher than almost everything around it. The tallest building is a single tower, slouching slightly like it's ashamed. All of the buildings inside the walls are made of brick accept for one that appears to be a barn. There are several structures that look like hotels or boarding houses. One of them is painted a bright blue somehow.

  
The car stopping interrupts my staring. The mage has stopped just inside the gates in a parking-lot of sorts.

  
“Let's go,” the Mage says, and strides off toward the leaning tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed! Next Chapter soon...

**Author's Note:**

> This Is a chaptered work and I'm posting as I go. So sorry in advance for any long breaks.  
> Make sure to let me know if there are any stupid mistakes or things like that!  
> Leave Kudos if you enjoy. Comments are my food.


End file.
